starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mir
Disclaimer and Opening Statements Information contained within this article speaks on the life, history, RPing Style, RPing Content, and just plain ole stuff on the RPer Currently Known as Mirrodin(2nd), hereunto referred to as Mirrodin. Information contained within this article may or may not offend you. You have been warned. There may be untruths, super truths, evil truths, half truths, and quite possibly, antimatter truths. Again, you have been warned. Beware. As a matter of fact, one should probably go to someone else's bio wiki article, instead of reading up on me. Who is me? Me is me! And Me is Mirrodin. Enjoy. But not too much. That's gluttony. Biography Early Life Mirrodin was born on May 15th, 1989 in Florida, USA. Shortly after he was born, his family moved into a larger house, one that they have remained in since then. He has one sibling who is older than him by four years. Growing up, he was introduced to Star Wars shortly after his brother was and both of them enjoyed the original trilogy immensely. The first Star Wars game that he ever owned was the Kyle Katarn helmed Jedi Knight game, Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. He didn't properly understand why it was called Dark Forces II. However, he did like the game and more importantly, the cheat codes that allowed him to wtfpwn his enemies. As his career in Star Wars continued, he began to read whatever of the books that he could get his hands on, and over the course of his entire SW reading career, he would read every Star Wars book until the New Jedi Order (Ewwwwww), and the books afterwards. He has made attempts to remedy this, but alas, who has the time these days. Now think of the Merovingian's lines from Matrix Dos. When John Martin was younger, his brother went out and bought an AD&D Rulebook. This then was his first introduction into RPing and RPGing. (Contrary to popular belief that his first experience with RPGing was the destruction of someone's car. That was a different type of explosive device. He's got a thermal detonator!! (Cue StormtrooperKid Told 'em smash hit single: Do the Thermal Detonator) And he know's just how to use it.) He and his brother created fanciful stories and tales in which Mirrodin always lost because his brother was mean and horrible and a GM who loved to make his players potentially cry and run to their mother's going "MOM, he just made me lose eight hitpoints and my Iron Sword of Castriuth!" The next thing that came for him in the realm of RPing was a Lone Wolf book. It went downhill from there. Mirrodin was able to choose his own adventure and strangely enough, he never seemed to lose, which Jagtai attributes to the beginning of Mirrodin's GMing* Roughly around the time when he was 12, everything changed. The Fire Nation attacked. Contact with Other RPers I'm on facebook, look me up there, I'm easy to find. I'd like to get to know peoples outside of the RP setting. We do have a facebook group on there that I wish would get more active. Some of our members in the group are no longer on Exodus (Cam, Jay, etc.), and it would be good, I think, to talk to them and see how they're doing, etc. We do have a Facebook group that people don't really use that also serves a good purpose, but I guess the Gen OOC works. Fun Facts and Accomplishments 1. The Mir holds the record for changing his title the most out of any Exodus user. What some people don't know is that some of the time he just does it because he's bored or wants to annoy Jagtai. (Note, I will defend my championship title belt if need be.) 2. Creator of the phrase "Happy Flogging Day" for utilization on the anniversary of an RPer's arrival onto Planet Earth, located in the Sol System, 3 parsecs and an Imagination Year from Coruscant. Introducer of said phrase to SW:E. For more information and a list of those who have been honored by the phrase, see here: http://www.sw-e.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8510 . As you might guess, some people have been honored more than once. 3. Creatore of a few different monikers and nicknames for various RPers. One is Omek for Halomek, Pryngles for Pryde, Archikins for Archangel, Cazzikstan for Cazzik, and Squiddles for Vox. Possibly the most famous however, is Pops/Popsicles/Other Derivatives for Nichalus. 4. As many people have noted, a good deal of my RPing centers around relationships. One way that people know that two of my characters are in a relationship that is going to lead to marriage (generally speaking) is when the woman creates a nickname for the man. The presence of a nickname doesn't mean that the characters are going to end up with one another though. After the first two accidentally happened, I just ran with it. (Note, these aren't in the order of which they happened.) Matthews and Stevens actually did marry. Rodriguez and Santieri are currently engaged. 5. Connections I've been very blessed to work with a wide variety of writers at Exodus, all of whom hold talent that far outstrips my own. However, there are a few connections or relationships that I would like to highlight both due to the impact that they had on myself and my writing and on the overall impact they had on the MBT or WoH. I view these in a way similar to Lennon-McCartney: Mir-Nich Mir-Nich is a great partnership that I have with fellow writer and one of my favorite fellow Grumpy Persons, Nich. I can clearly remember the first time I ever interacted with Nich. It was on AIM. Little did HE know, but he was about to meet his best friend ever. Commonly referred to as Pops-Junior, this is a pairing of greatness. Kind of like as if Superman and Batman were to team up. Wait...I feel like there's something...I think Nich writes Superman in WoH and I write Batman. Mir and Nich specialize in playing off of each other and knowing how and why the other would want their characters to act, react, and think. Suffice to say, Mir had no real ties to any college football team, and now he's 50% Sooners. BOOMER! The motto of Mir-Nich is: Everyone knows Pops + Junior = Ratings. Mir-Pryde Other RPers' Endorsements These are quotes and posts and other tidbits taken from other RPers that clearly endorse Mirrodin and his winning personality and speak on him: Titles Pryde: Pryngles Signatures Kashus Draith: "I speak Spanish to God, French to women, English to men, and German to my horse....Huttese to Mirrodin." Jagtai: "'Being an Apple Fanboy is cause for banning.' - our new rules regarding fanboys :D" While not specifically about Mirrodin, it was created in response to the Writings of Mirrodin. Ghost: " 'Purge those fleabag mongrels whom call themselves Bothans. Ensure their deaths are painful and slow, start with the House of Muir.'~~Dark Lady of the Sith Umbra" Locations Cazzik: Looking At Mir Through Crosshairs *A previous statement here has since been declared to be one of the many "untruths, super truths, evil truths, half truths, and quite possibly, antimatter truths" that are present on this article. As such it is now titled as: "There is a certain character that endorses this wiki page. That character's RPer does not though." In order to provide and protect RPer rights. Now, NOBODY knows who I'm talking about. Category:MirrodinCategory:MembersCategory:Administrators